


When They Masturbate

by RaeNic18



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Male Masturbation, Masturbating w/Dirty Panties, Pocket Pussy Toys
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-22
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-12 13:27:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29635332
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RaeNic18/pseuds/RaeNic18
Summary: Brought to you by a request - hello! can i request hcs of kenma, suna, and tendou on how they would masturbate since their s/o isn’t there at the moment to help relieve them? would they resort to classic hands, pillows, toys, using their s/o clothes...👀?
Kudos: 7





	When They Masturbate

##  **𝙺𝚎𝚗𝚖𝚊 𝙺𝚘𝚣𝚞𝚖𝚎**

⤏ We all know that Kenma doesn’t want to exert that much energy unless he’s fucking your brains out after teasing you for so long

⤏ So when he’s by himself and he just can’t get his hard on to go away, there’s always one way he’s sure to cum and doesn’t take too long either (Something tells me that he wouldn’t want his masturbating sessions to take very long)

⤏ He’ll end up going to your shared bedroom and over to the dirty clothes basket. There he’ll find a pair of panties that he loves to see on you and of course they’re dirtied from you wearing them the day before. 

⤏ There’s a slight blush to his cheeks as he takes your panties and goes to the bed to be slightly sat up. Only pulling down his sweats and boxers just enough to let his hard on spring free.

⤏ He’s already leaking precum and the sight of his own need makes him bite his bottom lip. All he can think about is you as he stares at his hard cock. But you’re not here to help with your eager mouth or needy cunt

⤏ Before too long though, those dirty panties of yours are smashed right into his nose, getting your scent to fill his nostrils, while his eyes are half lidded as he looks up at the ceiling

⤏ God you smell so good to him. He always loves lazily eating you out and smelling how turned on he can get you. So when he presses your dirtied panties to his nose, his cock twitches

⤏ His poor tip is continually oozing precum so he takes his palm and rubs the slippery substance around his tip, only to enclose his fist around his cock and slowly stroke himself

⤏ Oh and he’s uncut so he has the advantage of his foreskin aiding in his pleasure

⤏ He starts off with a slow tug to his cock and as he strokes up, more precum bubbles through his slit. He’d use his precum to his advantage, his own personal lube

⤏ Soon he’s stroking furiously at his cock with his head tipped back and your panties still pressed to his nose. Cute whimpers leave his lips and groans bubble in his throat

⤏ He can feel his pleasure building in the pit of his stomach but it just isn’t enough

⤏ So he decides to wrap your panties around his cock and continue masturbating

⤏ Thinking about you the whole time while he plays with himself and using your panties. It then doesn’t take long for him to make one more stroke up and his poor swollen tip is shooting up white ropes of cum

⤏ Some of his cum is soiling your panties as some of it also shoots up onto his stomach

⤏ By the time he’s done he’s cum so hard he’s out of breath and laid back against the bed

⤏ He also hasn’t ever told you that he masturbates with your panties, because this isn’t the first time, but you’ll never know because they’re already dirtied from you, hehe

##  **𝚁𝚒𝚗𝚝𝚊𝚛ō 𝚂𝚞𝚗𝚊**

⤏ Alright we all know that Suna is a shit and he would for sure have some kind of pocket pussy, or even more than one, that he keeps hidden for days that you’re not around

⤏ When he feels like he just can’t stop thinking about you and his hard on is too much to handle, he’ll go to the room and find his favorite pocket pussy and a bottle of lube

⤏ Suna on the other hand, instead of just pulling his pants down, he would take off his pants and boxers completely. Leaving his shirt on though as its pulled up and tucked under his chin

⤏ When he’s in position on the bed he takes the lube and pours it inside the pocket pussy

⤏ The first time he slips it down over his cock he has to stifle a moan as his legs shake. He’s just so turned on and that initial feeling of the toy swallowing him is breathtaking 

⤏ And this pocket pussy is the closest to what you feel like, out of the ones he has. So it’s going to get him going real bad

⤏ He’ll then look down and watch as his tip is hidden by the pocket pussy and then peaks out with every motion downward he makes

⤏ The sight is enough to make him groan and his cock twitch

⤏ He can’t tell what’s his precum and what’s the actual lube once he starts going at it

⤏ his tip gets a lovely shade of purple as he goes on, edging himself because he loves the way it feels

⤏ He’s thinking about the way you feel around him and how you’re begging for more, making him blush and move the toy faster against himself

⤏ After he’s edged himself a good amount of times, breathing heavy and uneven he can’t take it any longer

⤏ By now he’s sitting up and hunched over a little. Eyes closed and mind focused on you and how good the toy feels

⤏ The moment he squeezes the pocket pussy around him as he strokes himself down, a few gushes of cum shoot up from his cock. Ropes painting his chest and thighs

⤏ Audible moans slip from his lips as he carefully strokes the toy around him a couple more times, getting the last drops of cum out of his now sensitive tip

⤏ He even moans when he takes the pocket pussy off before setting it on the bedside table. The way his cock is still hard and coated in the lube and his own cum is such a sight

⤏ He would decide to take a nice picture for you and send it to you just to tease you

##  **𝚂𝚊𝚝𝚘𝚛𝚒 𝚃𝚎𝚗𝚍ō**

⤏ BIG HANDS

⤏ LONG FINGERS

⤏ This guy doesn’t need panties, or toys, or pillows. He’s got the perfect hands to jerk himself off when you’re not around 

⤏ And he has an amazing memory and imagination too

⤏ When he is just too needy and you’re not home yet, he’d go to the bedroom and undress completely before getting lube and hopping on the bed

⤏ Tendō would carefully pour the lube over the swollen head of his cock, watching as it dribbled down his length - and we can only imagine that he’s a long mf \- He’d be humming this whole time too

⤏ The sight would make him smirk as one of his hands comes down and wraps around his cock. In comparison, his cock is a perfect fit to his hands >///<

⤏ He would start off slow, making sure to make the motions all the way down and all the way up, squeezing his tip in his hand every so often

⤏ Precum beading through his slit as he does so

⤏ And you can bet that his other hand is busy too. While one of his hands jerks himself off, his other hand is rubbing all over his stomach. Throaty moans are filling the air around him.

⤏ With his eyes closed he’s only imagining you. Possibly in a sexy outfit that you just bought for the bedroom and boy does he remember every part of your body perfectly in it

⤏ Thinking about every inch of you while his hand picks up speed

⤏ There’s no edging with Tendō but god does he build up nicely until it’s too much

⤏ When he can’t take it anymore, he’ll lean back as much as he can as he even bucks his hips up to match his hand, while he strokes himself. All until the last stroke and ropes of cum shoot up in the air and land on his lower stomach and hips

⤏ He’d be groaning and moaning your name the whole time he’s cumming even if he’s breathless

⤏ It would take a lot out of him and he’d have to lay there a while to recoop

⤏ You’ve actually come home one day to see him sprawled out on the bed like this before, with his own cum dried on his lower body. - mmm -


End file.
